梦之海
by MacRoich
Summary: 味苦性寒。溶于水，不溶于血。
1. 白鹿之语

"这羊皮纸手稿上记载的事，过去不曾发生，将来亦不会重现。"

**1.白鹿之语**

星星不知何时已悄然缀满树梢，林间小径上浮着些许被枝叶分割破碎的星光。轻盈的马蹄在影和光之间交替闪现，艾旦牵着缰绳，缓缓步行。

四下一片寂静，偶尔能听到盘旋着的猫头鹰咕咕低鸣，地上干枯的落叶被马蹄铁轻轻碾碎。

仰起头来，满天繁星在呼吸出的水汽里闪烁。北极星在哪里？尽管星星被树枝遮住了许多，但也应该能勉强辨别方向才对。可眼前的这片星空为什么如此陌生？话说回来，我怎么会在这深夜的密林里执行任务？甚至连出去的路线都记不清了…

头好痛…艾旦敲了敲脑袋，裹紧了罩袍。当务之急是赶紧离开这里…活着走出去。

可越是想要集中精神就越适得其反，就像空木箱被硬按入水中，芜杂纷乱的思绪从缝隙间汩汩而入。

森林像巨大的活物，巧妙地生长出分支和障碍，将他彻底困在其中。

不知在曲径间绕了多久，艾旦似乎隐约听见远处有哒哒的马蹄声。与他的马遥相呼应，却又细若游丝，几不可闻。有人！他翻身上马，扬鞭奔向声音传来的方位。

远远出现在视野里的是头白鹿。在昏暗的森林里，它白得甚至有些耀眼，以至于艾旦随后才注意到它的瓣状耳朵和枝桠般的犄角。

以及它背上的骑者。

若不是定睛细看，艾旦险些没注意到那裹在黑色长袍里的身影。白鹿悠然自得地稳步前行，仿佛丝毫感受不到背上乘客的份量。

"等一等！"艾旦喊出声的一刻就后悔了，这么早暴露自己并不稳妥。但已来不及躲藏，对方已经回头了。

整张脸都隐没在深深的帽影下，然而那一回眸的姿态神韵、一缕长发从兜帽下探出扬起的弧度—他不可能认错。

"达奈琳？为什么你会在这里？"艾旦六神无主，"达奈琳！等一下！"

来不及思考，艾旦策马向前猛追过去。可白鹿与骑者似乎都毫不在意，继续向前行进。

情况有些不对劲—自己快马加鞭，对方闲庭信步，这间隔本应触手可及。可抬头望去，白鹿依旧远远地慢踱着，两人之间没有拉近分毫。

艾旦狠狠地鞭打着坐骑。怎么可能会这样，为何不断加速都追不上…快给我停下来啊！

单人匹马在漆黑的树影与群星间穿行，向着前方那片模糊的微光不顾一切地狂奔…

* * *

><p>"队长？队长！"<p>

什么队长…是谁在嚷嚷…别吵了…

"队长，醒醒！"

艾旦从梦中惊醒，猛地坐起身，大口喘着粗气。

"队长，你没事吧？"一张年轻的脸庞映入眼帘，"翻来覆去的，还说梦话，是不是做噩梦了？"

"啊…没什么，普拉德。"艾旦平复了一下呼吸，"不太习惯在马车上睡觉而已…"

"嘿，其实我也是。夜里压根儿没睡好，这该死的路真够颠的。还下了大半夜雨！"普拉德的嗓音刚脱去年少的稚嫩，嘴唇上方的柔软绒毛尚未完全变成青茬，深蓝的眼睛始终迸出活力和好奇的光。"队长，你再睡会儿吗？要是那老头儿出发前估算得准，还得有大半天才能到呢。"

"还是算了，睡得太多反而会累。"艾旦摇了摇尚有些混沌的脑袋，但颠簸摇晃的车厢已让他睡意全无。"平时我不强求你，但是在他本人面前一定要放尊重些。毕竟是神庭派来的德高望重的大魔法师，我们的举止也不能负王国骑士团的名声。"

"哼，什么德高望重啊？我看根本就是故弄玄虚，目中无人。连这次要去哪、具体是执行什么任务都不说，甚至连名字都不告诉我们！这也太不把骑士团放在眼里了吧？"看到艾旦的眼神，普拉德又讪讪地说："放心吧，这些话就是私下跟队长说说，我也不傻的。"

艾旦无奈地笑着摇摇头。转身推开窗向外眺望，已是破晓时分，天边厚积如墨的云层被撕开，缝隙中的阳光像敲鸡蛋一样迎面溅过来，洒满大地。空气冽净，可以嗅到雨后泥土的气息。上方飞掠而过的枝叶上时不时滑落积聚的雨水。右侧不远处，另一辆马车与他们并驾齐驱。

他有些恍惚。急促的马蹄声…那迎面而来的光…擦肩而过的树木…

"队长，你真的不要紧吗？"

"什么？"艾旦猛地回过神来，看见普拉德担忧地看着自己。

"你刚才醒来之后就是一副魂不守舍的样子…是不是想家了啊？"话说出口又自觉不妥，普拉德显得有些窘迫，"瞧我说的，我这种新兵哪有资格这样瞎猜啊。"

"不，你猜得也没错。其实…是梦见了我的妻子。她现在还怀着身孕，这次任务完成后，我也要当父亲了。"艾旦自己都不明白为何要和他说起这件事。

"什么？"普拉德显得不敢相信，"那为什么不让其他人来执行任务？"

"这是神庭专门要求的，必须把相关消息限制在最小范围内。我们是军人，普拉德，服从命令是军人的使命。如果每个人执行命令前都要问为什么，军队早就不攻自破了。"

"那你就忍心离开妻子和还没出世的孩子，而且是在临产这种关键时刻？"普拉德顶了一句。看到艾旦黯淡下去的眼神，他又赶忙说："抱歉，我不该这样。我知道队长心里肯定也不好受。要不跟我聊聊夫人的事吧，她一定是个美人吧？"

面对自己的后辈下属，艾旦却莫名生出一种犹豫的倾诉欲："达奈琳她…我要怎么形容呢？她的眼睛就像森林里的黑曜石…她拨动鲁特琴的时候，似乎能听到整个世界在梦中轻声和着。她是那么美，在这个污浊的世界里却又那么脆弱，像沼泽里长出一朵茉莉…没有什么东西能沾染她，但是…任何东西却又都能伤害到她。"

普拉德略带狡黠的偷笑让他浑身不自在。"哎，我和你说这些干什么呢，什么都没说清楚，我这笨嘴笨舌的也根本不可能说得清。"

"不，队长，够清楚了。真的，我完全能感受到。"普拉德忍住笑意，尽量让自己看上去更真诚些。"刚才队长说那段话时，跟平时看上去完全不一样呢。"

"行了，还是留着精力确保完成任务吧。"艾旦有些后悔谈起这个话题。"现在开始不要说话，养精蓄锐。"

* * *

><p>马车从黎明奔入黄昏，直到浓稠的夜色覆盖大地时才停了下来。<p>

低垂的夜幕下是看不到边的巨大水域。艾旦知道这不是湖泊，整块陆地上也没有这么大的湖。但更引人注目的是远处水面上一个影影绰绰的轮廓，突兀无比地立在天地间。

是座塔，建在海面上的高塔。

普拉德呆立了一会，望着远处那个剪影。"这该不会是他们说的那个…"

"你和我想到的应该是同一个东西。"艾旦回过头，"走吧，他在等我们。"

"他"站在另一辆马车边，沉默地看着两人小跑过来。法师常用的深色长斗篷几乎让他隐没在夜色中，但仍能看出身材高大健壮，与军人相比也不落下风。

"过来。"丢下两个字，他便大步流星向前走去，甚至没有回头瞧一眼。

默不作声的三人沿着海岸走到一处断桥边。借着月光能看出桥原本宽阔高大，从岸边向高塔方向延伸，但现在只剩下大片空旷水面和零星的桥墩残骸。满月也无法照透的黑色海浪拍打着墩石，涛声低沉遥远。

"先生，我能问些问题吗？"普拉德小心翼翼地说。

"问。"

"这座塔是不是书上说的那个…以前的魔法师用来做实验的地方？后来被废弃了的？"

"是。"

"我们来这里做什么啊？"

"该知道时自然会知道。"

"最后问一个问题，您真的不能透露一下尊姓大名吗？既然一起行动，总该有个称呼…总不能真的叫您'灰袍'吧？"

魔法师突然转过身，直面普拉德。后者显然被吓了一跳，不知所措。

"当然可以，但你能记得住吗？我说我的名字是艾麦虞埃尔·戈尔德施坦因，你感觉如何？"看见普拉德努力绷紧脸的表情，他又转身背对二人："永远不停追问毫无意义的问题，却又总是不愿接受真正的答案。人啊，这就是人。"

眼见气氛尴尬，艾旦赶忙打圆场："名字也只是个称谓而已，我们就叫您灰袍吧。"

"你们随意。说起来，到底为什么要带这么个新兵过来？我向骑士团提的要求很明确，派给我一个最精锐的人就行了。"

"您放心，普拉德绝对靠得住，我可以担保。"艾旦向普拉德使了个眼色，普拉德才反应过来，拍了拍胸口："没错，我绝不会添麻烦的，一切听从吩咐。"

"是吗。"灰袍盯着普拉德看了一会。他低头从斗篷里抽出一个长条形的盒子，小心翼翼地打开。里面是把一臂长的短剑，没有装饰和护手，剑身在月光下仍显灰暗。但把剑锋指向上方时，反射的月光却像黑暗里燃起一星银色的火。

灰袍将剑翻来覆去地端详了好一会才开口。

"这把剑由世界上最难驾驭的金属铸成。它的制作者在成功之前失败了两次：他在炉子边敲打了三十个日夜后，用泉水来淬火，但剑身一碰到水就碎裂了。于是他重新锻打了五十日夜，并亲手宰杀了一头雄狮，趁鲜血淋漓的心脏还在搏动时用炙热的剑身将其穿透，可剑还是碎了。"

普拉德有些不安地看了长官一眼，艾旦示意他继续听下去。

灰袍像是没看见他们的小动作，继续滔滔不绝："他懊悔无比，但同时也想到了办法。整整一百个昼夜的锻造之后，第三把剑终于成型了。他叫来自己的妻子，让她敞开胸襟。白热的金属就像穿过水那样穿透了胸膛…用灵魂淬火的剑最终完成了。"

对面二人面面相觑，哑口无言。

灰袍调转剑身，将剑柄方向递给普拉德："拿着。"

"这剑…给我？还是给队长更好吧？"普拉德有些不敢相信。

"不是说听我吩咐吗？"灰袍显得不耐烦。

普拉德接过剑，小心翼翼地用指尖捏着剑柄，像是抓着什么会咬人的东西。

"听好了。"灰袍指着他们来的方向，"那两个载我们来的车夫还在等我们。用这把剑杀掉他们。"


	2. 黑塔

** 2.黑塔**

普拉德像是没听懂灰袍的话，愣在原地。

艾旦立刻上前一步："他还是个新兵，没有经验，让我来吧。"

"经验不会自己长出来。"灰袍淡淡地说，"你第一次杀人的时候同样没有杀人的经验。"见艾旦还想争辩，他摆摆手："这个新兵如果真的不行，那就算了。"

普拉德和艾旦同时松了口气。但灰袍的下一句话立刻让他们轻松不起来了："不过，违抗军令的惩罚，你不会不知道。在任务执行过程中，我就是你们的最高指挥官。"

普拉德吸了口气："遵命。为了保密，这也算不得是滥杀无辜吧。"

"保密？"灰袍干笑两声，"新兵的眼界果然就只有这么高。听清楚，这是为了任务做准备。动手的时候必须让血液充分涂满整个剑身，缺一小块都不行。颈动脉或心脏，随你选什么部位，只要两个人的血都浸透就行。完成后自己划船到塔楼，我们在那里等你。"

* * *

><p>几只独木舟被零散地拴在离桥墩不远处的岸边，随波轻曳。艾旦跟着灰袍登上其中一艘，离岸驶去。他回头看着普拉德在岸上朝着来的方向独行，身影渐渐没入黑暗。<p>

海岸逐渐远去，塔楼仍旧遥远，水面慢慢占据了大部分视野。墨一样黑的水面看不出波纹，船几乎像是静止。恍惚间，万物似乎只剩这滑行在无限延展的漆黑平面上的二人一舟，上空悬着一片明月。

塔楼变得高大起来，要仰头才能看全了。艾旦不喜欢它的样子，棱角分明的剪影让他联想到一块高耸的墓碑。不远处水面上的桥墩残骸被月光照得惨白，像尸骨。

塔建在礁石构成的平台上，两人顺着平台边上长长的台阶拾级而上。粗糙的石头垒砌起来，笔直指向夜空，挡住了半个月亮。一扇窄小的木门嵌在宽阔的墙上，表面斑驳不堪。

灰袍伫立在平台边缘，一言不发。艾旦也踱到他身边，低头看着波浪撞碎在石头上，喷溅出星星点点的水沫，在月光中跃起。和别处平静的水面相比，这里就像是另一片海域。

长久的静默之后，艾旦先开口了。

"我知道，这次任务一定比我之前想象的要复杂得多。"

灰袍没有做声。

"也许这不是我可以理解的，但如果可能的话，还是想请您告诉我杀掉那两个车夫是为什么。"

沉默了片刻，灰袍转过身面向艾旦："你对魔法有多少了解？"

"魔法？我对魔法几乎一无所知，尤其是和您比…"

"不需要客套，把你知道的告诉我。"

"皇家军校的课上曾经提到过一些基本概念。让我想想…法术的基本原理是操纵无所不在的魔力，通过连锁反应来造成宏观效果…呃…魔力受月亮的影响，所以晚上的魔法反应会更强…大概就是这些，更详细的就记不清了。普拉德是文官，一定清楚这方面的知识。"

"大众口中的'魔力'，被我们称作'尔格'。之所以弃用通俗名称，是因为我们已经发现尔格不仅是一种力量，一种飘在空气中等着你去抓的东西。"灰袍停顿了一下，"实际上，我们也是尔格构成的。"

"我们…？"

"确切地说，是我们的灵魂。我们的意识。过去人们始终把自己的灵魂看作独一无二的存在，神最珍贵的造物。我的秘密研究却确凿证明，让人行走、说话、思考的东西，不过是浓度较高的尔格罢了，和包围我们的不起眼的'魔力'没有本质区别。"

"我还是不太明白其中的意义。也许是个人经历的缘故，我向来觉得人在这个世界上没什么特殊的。"

"意义？这个发现最大的意义就是击毁了人的意义。从此以后，人和石头没有什么不同。大气中以特定形态分布的尔格能让石头动起来，而人只是这一过程的极端复杂化。从根本上来说，就像是牵线木偶。牵着线的也许是神，又或许神也只是木偶罢了，线的另一头在哪，谁也不知道，说不定根本就没有另一头…"

"您这是渎神言论。"艾旦不动声色地说。

"所以呢？你要在这里审判我这个异端，还是回去以后告发我？说实话，我已经不在意这些了。木偶是很难真正接受自己是木偶这一事实的，他们仍会以为自己才是控制者。"

"所以就要杀掉他们，因为他们是无价值的木偶？您也说了，人比石头复杂得多，也许这复杂程度就能产生本质的不同。"

"不，不。我还没到那种地步，否则我应该先自杀才对。"灰袍大笑起来，可艾旦丝毫没觉出好笑。"我说过，杀他们是为了任务。"

他朝向海面沉思了一会儿才再次开口。"灵魂尔格论，或者叫意识尔格论，还有一个重要影响：它给我们的求知画出了一道终点线。人一直以为自己可以超脱出这个世界，看清一切。可现在我们知道了，灵魂和意识是这个世界里再普通不过的东西。我问你，一幅画的一小部分，有可能把这幅画本身分毫不差地缩小再现一遍吗？"

"不能，因为这部分所展现的全画，又要包含这部分本身，就这样一直画下去，没有穷尽。"

"正确。自负的人类，以为自己的思想走能到世界最远的角落，看到最微小的灰尘，妄图用理智勾勒出一切。却不知道自己仰赖的意识和灵魂，只是世界这幅画里的一角。一个正在试图概括它自身的句子，一条含尾之蛇。'我正在说的这句话是错的'，这个悖论就已经清晰地展现了人的局限。任你走到世界尽头，灵魂也无法理解它本身…世间一切神秘，大约无出其右。"

他沉默地望着黑暗的远方，下方远远传来海浪冲刷基石的声音。月光把他的轮廓照得黑白分明，斗篷迎风飘扬，像一面旗。

"可这和杀人有什么联系？我还是不—"

脚步声打断了艾旦的话。普拉德步伐不稳地爬上平台，脸色煞白："先生，我完成了。"

"晚饭吐干净了吗？好了，把剑给我。"

普拉德颤巍巍地伸手把剑递给灰袍，"不知道为什么，血碰到剑身以后，痕迹很快就消失了，就像…就像被吸进去一样。不会有什么问题吧？"他的声音透着犹疑。

"很正常。"灰袍接过剑，"这把剑的来历还记得吗？里面凝固着血与灵魂，会像磁石一样吸附任何人血液里面弥漫的灵魂尔格…"

"灵魂？尔格？"普拉德显得疑惑。

灰袍向普拉德大致重述了已经告知艾旦的内容。很明显，他的反应比艾旦激烈得多。

"但这不可能！先知之书里写得很清楚，人是神的后裔，人的灵魂怎么可能和无生命的自然魔力混为一谈…"

"典籍都是人编写的。比起别人的话语，自己的眼睛更值得信任。"

"眼睛可以被蒙蔽，只有虔诚的灵魂才能听到神的声音！"普拉德的脸色变得难看，呼吸也越发急促起来。

"是吗，你听到过吗？女神茉莉安，还有创世神，对你吐露过半个字眼吗？"

"我…"普拉德一时语塞，"我只是现在还没能听到而已，而且女神只有在我们完成预言的条件时才会回来。更何况，假如你说的是真的，那你的结论不也同样是意识在自己描述自己吗？这不是自相矛盾吗？"

"这不是'描述'，只是'指出'自身是画面上一个永远无法填涂的空洞而已。"灰袍摇了摇手中的剑，"这次的任务，就可以证实这理论。"

"怎么证实？"艾旦问。

灰袍回身走向黑塔的木门："跟我来。"

尽管外面的月光不算明亮，但进门之后的一片黑暗仍让人双眼不适。蓦地亮起一捧清冷的亮光，灰袍用手托着，像托一支蜡烛。他把手向上一扬，光团缓缓向上升去，周遭被寒光照亮。墙壁围成圆形，没有窗户。艾旦抬起头，没有看见天花板。狭窄的石阶顺着墙螺旋而上，一路延伸至黑暗深处。除此之外，只有空荡荡的地面，足以用作小型广场。

"在一些民间传言里，这座塔是古代法师会的研究场所。"灰袍开始领着两人沿台阶向上走，"实际上，这整座塔都是一个器具，人有史以来造过的最大的魔法器具。外方内圆的墙和旋转式的楼梯，不是为了美观才建成这样的。这塔的建材产自海另一边的尔格矿山，全部是自然形成的尔格结晶石。在塔顶使用魔法时，流转在塔身周围的尔格会被激发，精心构建的尔格循环回路结构使反应增强上百倍…那些法师相信，这样的放大器与他们自身的力量结合，可以撕开世界的壁障，让爱琳降临。"

"后来呢？"普拉德问。

"很明显，他们失败了，否则我们早就身处爱琳了。他们被强过自身百倍的力量无情地反噬、撕扯。鸦历七四二年的雾月从此成为魔法史上最黑暗的一章…那天夜里，塔顶溅满了上百名当时最优秀的法师的血。"

听着灰袍毫无起伏的声音，艾旦的脊背却有些发凉。

"要不是他们谨慎地选址在水中建塔，使得水体做了缓冲的话，连附近的城镇居民都会被波及。骑士团曾考虑过用这个塔来做军事要塞，但那次事故后就将其废弃了。总之，假若他们当时掌握了我现在的理论，就不会出现这样的惨剧。异世界的门不是用蛮力可以打开的，那样只会碰得头破血流。"

"你的意思是，确实存在有效的方法？"艾旦屏息问道。

"所谓异世界的门只是个比喻。异世界一直就存在于我们身边，但我们感受不到。关键就在于，不同世界的尔格波动是不一样的。我们的灵魂的尔格波动和我们所处的世界一致，这就是我们在这个世界，而不在其他世界的原因。他们使用的魔法，都是学院派古老精细的咒术。然而越是复杂，就越是背离魔法的本源，尔格的流动被扭曲纠缠在一起，臃肿不堪。想以此改变一个世界的尔格波动，这是白日梦。"

"那要怎么改变呢？"

"千年前被推翻的帝国，曾信仰一位旧神。死亡、土坡和新月之神。他们有个传统，每年都要在石头上撞死若干个新生儿，用他们的血来献祭。在这种宗教中，关于血的研究逐渐完善起来，相应的魔法也出现了。然而当时的法师—如果能被称作法师的话—对魔法本质的理解并不比现在的人们更深，他们不知道尔格的存在，一切魔法都以血为载体进行。我是第一个把尔格魔法体系与旧朝血魔法完美融合的人。"灰袍的声音开始有些不稳，"今晚，凭借这吸附凝聚了灵魂尔格的剑和先辈建造的增幅器，血魔法将达成它诞生乃至没落之后最伟大的成就，打开爱琳之门！"

普拉德脚下一个踉跄，险些从楼梯上摔下去。艾旦一把抓稳他，小心翼翼地探头向下看，塔底早已淹没在深不见底的黑影中。

"镇定点，快要到了。作为乐园的首批见证者，你们该感到无上的荣幸。那两个车夫也一样，为了乐园而牺牲也是一种幸福。"

"按您的理论，我们都是木偶，所谓幸福只是虚妄的幻觉。"艾旦轻声说。

"哈，学得倒很快！"灰袍显得莫名亢奋，"就算是木偶，挣扎拉扯线的力气还是有的。假如能把线拉断，就能证明线不一定受控，这不也是你们希望的吗？既然我们在一幅画上没法完整再现这幅画本身，我们就跳到另一幅画上，跳出这无形的束缚！"

"不一…唔，或许吧。"艾旦觉得自己还是闭嘴比较好。

"我知道你在担心什么。"灰袍加快了步伐，"我不能保证百分之百的成功，但即便失败，也绝不会像那些法师那样受到伤害。灵魂尔格和外界的尔格相当容易融合，再加上那百名法师的灵魂尔格被塔楼吸收贮存，提供背景波动，整个过程会非常顺畅。"

"事已至此，我想我们也没有选择了。"

楼梯尽头是一扇门，外面是片空旷的平台，周围有一圈低矮的石围栏。

灰袍手持法杖快步走着，用末端划过地面。被杖尖碰到的地方瞬间变亮，随后变得焦黑，冒出缕缕轻烟。他的步伐诡异而稳健，像某种古老的舞蹈。焦黑的痕迹最终构成一幅繁复的图案，匀称规则又层层嵌套，图案正中间是一片圆形的黑迹。他从斗篷里摸索出那柄短剑，朝黑圆中央慢慢刺下去，竟像无物阻碍一样轻松。

灰袍又掏出一只皮囊，拔出塞子喝了一口，然后递给艾旦。"喝一小口就够了。"

艾旦啜了一口，没有半点味道，像是水。

注视着两人都喝下去后，灰袍伸手接回皮囊。"这是强效催眠剂。"

"催眠？我还以为我们必须保持清醒。"

"我不反对，不过那样你的性命恐怕就保不住了。尔格的剧烈波动，人在神志清醒时是无法承受的。其中的复杂过程会让人精神错乱，发狂而死。这就是我们必须用血液中的灵魂做载体的原因之一。"灰袍在剑柄边盘腿坐下，"来，坐到这里。你也别愣着，那个新兵，药效不至于那么快发作吧。"

艾旦和普拉德依言坐下，形成三个顶点，剑柄居于中央。催眠剂开始显现效力，艾旦的眼皮不可抑制地合拢，周围的一切都渐渐模糊起来。

"那么，我们在另一边见。"灰袍的声音听上像是去来自很远的地方。

身子逐渐瘫软朝后倒去，平台看不见了。清醒的意识完全消失之前，艾旦视野里只剩一轮明晃晃的满月。


	3. 染血月牙

**3.****染血月牙**

一道白光隐隐约约地出现了，在此之前是绝对的虚无。虚无没有色彩，既不是黑色也不是白色，更不是透明。虚无是什么都没有。

像是从裂缝里溢出的洪流，涌入的白光转瞬间便取代了这虚空。光芒渐弱，最终消失殆尽，周围的世界慢慢浮现出来。

艾旦睁开眼，第一反应是仪式失败了，他还留在原地。空旷的塔顶上四处不见灰袍和普拉德的身影，他感到一阵恐慌。直到抬头远眺，他才发现自己完全想错了。

天空阴云密布，呈猩红色。不知是映照了天空的缘故还是海水本身发生了异变，整个海面也笼罩在红色当中。更让他讶异的是月亮—那不是他认识的月亮。满月消失了，取而代之的是一弯下弦月。它如此纤细而硕大，以至于足够将原本的满月整个装进去。煞白的月牙低垂在天际线上方，在雾气中时隐时现，跃起的暗红海浪像是滴溅在弯刃上的血。

艾旦怔了好一会儿才回过神。他断定自己醒来得最迟，灰袍和普拉德已经动身侦察。为了节省时间，他决定出发赶上二人。

* * *

><p>和来时相比，塔似乎变矮了许多。顺着楼梯向下走了没多久，艾旦就到了底部。原本应该是空荡的地面，此刻却出现了完全不该在这里的东西：高耸林立的书架。<p>

墙上燃烧着火把，庞大的影子随着火苗轻盈地跳动。视线被重重书架阻挡，看不见出口。艾旦从架上取下火把，举过头顶，小心翼翼地在书架间穿行。借着火光，他看见书架上全部空空如也。书架木质细腻，和粗糙的石质地面及墙壁显得格格不入。火把掠过一列列书架，影子旋转着由长变短，又渐渐重新拉长。

影子的游戏周而复始，艾旦开始觉得事情有些不对劲。底层大厅绝没有这么宽敞。一直向前走，应该早已走到对面的出口了。

他低头看了看地面。厚厚的灰尘中，一串脚印清晰可见，这脚印出现在身后和脚底，延伸至前方无边的黑影中。

艾旦迈步向前奔跑起来，手中的火焰随风飘动。前方地面上的脚印始终没有消失，似乎还在增多。除了普拉德和灰袍，前面还有其他人？

当从脚印可以辨认出的人数增加到四人时，艾旦猛地停了下来。一股寒意从脚底直窜脖颈。

那些全是他自己的脚印。

他将火把轻轻放在地上，眼睛适应了黑暗之后，他发现上方有微弱的月光照进塔楼内部。他来不及细想月光究竟从哪里照进来，努力向远方看去。

书架构成的高墙将他夹在中间，这墙向左无穷宽，向右无限远，末端消失在看不见的黑暗深处。

艾旦转身沿着横向的间隙跑了起来，他似乎隐约看见远处有火光。

书架逐渐变得稀疏，最终出现了一小块空地。中间有一尊雕像，变成石头的女神双手反握着剑，双眼紧闭，神情安详。燃着一堆篝火，一个带兜帽的身影盘腿坐在边上，侧对艾旦。

"终于找到您了。"艾旦悬着的心放了下来，"这地方很古怪。"

灰袍没有反应。

"普拉德没和您在一起吗？"艾旦环顾四周，小心翼翼地问。

"那怎么可能，艾旦。"灰袍淡淡地说。

"那您知道他在哪儿吗？"

"不知道。"

"那…"艾旦不知该如何接话，这吃力无比的对话让他的喉咙有种阻塞感。"那，您知道这里为什么会有这么多书架吗？而且好像连一本书也没有…"

"是吗，艾旦？你再仔细看看。"

艾旦疑惑地走向最近的一排书架，惊讶地发现上面密密麻麻摆满了书。"这不可能，我刚才来的时候还没有这些书。"

"你在暗示这些书是我刚变出来的。"

"不，我不是这意思…"艾旦赶忙解释。

"你为什么不拿一本看看呢？"

"这些魔法典籍，我一窍不通，况且眼下有更紧要的事情吧？"

"人生如此短，总有做不完的事，何必急着做完一切？现在唯一要做的事情就是等。"

也许是派了普拉德出去侦察，现在要等他回来吧，艾旦想。于是他抽出一本书，借着火光扫了一眼封皮。

封面上用烫金字写着"艾旦"几个大写字母，随着火光的跳动而轻轻闪烁。O和H磨损严重，只能依稀看出形状。

"您这玩笑准备得非常用心。"艾旦评论道。

"这里的所有书，都是原本就在这里的。包括你手上的这一本。"

所有？艾旦回头扫视书架，发现每一本书的书脊上都写着他的名字。

"那么，你为什么不打开看看呢？看看这被命运的丝线牵引着的人的过去和未来？"

艾旦咽了口唾沫，翻开了封皮。

第一页只有空白。

"什么？"艾旦迅速向后翻页。每一页都是空白，但页码却始终精确无误，像在一张没有五官的脸上描画了细腻的眉毛。

艾旦扔下这本书，从书架上抽出第二本、第三本、第四本…全都是一模一样的空白。他感到无数张空荡荡的脸用并不存在的眼睛紧盯着他。

"我在任务中无条件听从您的指挥，但这不代表我有义务陪您玩这些游戏。我并不觉得这样很有趣。"艾旦的声音透出一丝不悦。

"我已经说过，这些书原本就在这里。"

艾旦无奈地叹了口气："先不谈这个话题了。我总觉得…这爱琳有些奇怪。"

"你认为爱琳应该是什么样的呢？"

艾旦犹豫了一下："其实我并没有清晰的想法，我倒想先听听您的看法。"

灰袍站起身来，双手背在身后，抬头仰视着女神像："如果永远不会死，人真的会幸福吗？无可避免的终结等待着所有生命，这是生命的本质之一，给了我们存在的意义。也许这是神的祝福吧。就像甜酒一样，它之所以甘美，是因为它并不是水，不是随便就能喝到的。人会忘记过去，所以留下的记忆才珍贵；人注定永远无知，可它也带来了探求未知时的愉悦，这种愉悦正是世间许多快乐的本质。人的所有不完美，人面对这个世界的无力，可能正是人一切幸福的来源。"

"所以，能让人永生的爱琳并不是乐园？"艾旦把书放回原处，注视着远方火光照不到的黑暗。"不过我们已经来到爱琳，很快就能得到答案了，不是吗？"

没有人回应。

"灰袍先生？"艾旦回过身。

只听见木柴轻轻劈啪作响，他孤单的影子被篝火拉得很长。

"灰袍先生，你在哪里？"艾旦向空地外围张望着。四处不见人影，艾旦只得回到篝火前坐下，对魔法师的无常举止不满又无可奈何。

毫无预兆地，一只冰凉的手猛地掐住了艾旦的脖子，将他整个人掀翻在地。他伸手猛力敲打，试图掰开脖子周围的手指，可那手指就像钳子一样纹丝不动，甚至越来越紧。他疯狂地蹬着双腿，想要从侧面翻身摆脱束缚，却被另一只手牢牢按在地上动弹不得。全身上下每一块都在嘶吼着抗议，艾旦觉得自己快要窒息了。

开始变得模糊的视野中，手的主人从上方面无表情地俯视着。鹰钩鼻被火光投下深深的阴影，眼里闪着冰冷的光—如此熟悉又陌生，那是灰袍的脸。


	4. 衔尾蛇

**4 衔尾蛇**

那张脸爆炸了。

是名副其实的爆炸：脸庞先是古怪地膨大，随后从中间猛地绽开，血浆和肉沫将艾旦淋得湿透。他侧翻过身，剧烈地咳嗽，大口呼吸着久违的空气。

险些痉挛的身躯终于稍稍恢复了气力，艾旦挤掉眼睛里的血，勉强撑起上半身，看见灰袍手持法杖站在数米外的女神石像下。

艾旦跳了起来，拔出长剑斜举在前，警惕地盯着他。

"在你弄伤自己之前，把那玩意收起来。"灰袍垂下握着法杖的手，走了过来。见艾旦仍瞪着他，灰袍不耐烦地朝地上努努嘴。大片血迹的中央落着一件斗篷，和灰袍身上那件一模一样。艾旦用剑尖小心翼翼地挑起斗篷一角，本以为会看见的尸体并没有出现，只有大量暗红的血液缓缓流出。

"那不是我，我以为这很明显。"灰袍用法杖指着斗篷，"我有七十多种方法可以让你在感受到疼痛之前就断气。就算一定要勒死你，也根本不用亲自动手。"他抖了一下法杖，斗篷腾空而起，在飞行中被一只无形的手拧成一股并打了个结，最后准确地落在篝火堆里。火苗立刻蹿高了几分。

艾旦用还在颤抖的手把剑插回鞘，无力地瘫坐在地。"女神在上，那究竟是什么？模仿他人外貌的魔族吗？它是什么时候来的？之前和我交谈的也是它吗？我—我不明白！爱琳为什么会有这种险恶的生物？"

灰袍把法杖塞进斗篷："我现在暂时不能确定它是什么。我在这边第一次真正见到你时，你正在它身下挣扎。无论这是什么地方，有一件事我们可以确定了。这里不是爱琳。"

"真正见到？什么意思？"艾旦问。

"就是字面意思。"灰袍再次指了一下那片血迹。

寒意爬上脖颈的感觉又出现了。艾旦小声地问："你…遇到了假的我？"

"而且很幸运，我没有像你那样轻信。若是被一个拿剑的敌人偷袭，总归比被一个不会用魔法的法师偷袭更难对付。"

艾旦猛地站起身："普拉德有危险，我们得去找他。"

"正合我意，我要问他一些事。"灰袍说。

"可我们要怎样才能离开？我刚才来的时候…"

"过来，靠近一点，小心受伤。"

没等艾旦问他要干什么，灰袍向远处猛地一挥法杖。靠他们最近的一排书架轰然倒塌，砸在了第二排上。书架阵列如一副巨型木制多米诺骨牌，依次倒向看不见的终点。轰鸣渐弱，只剩回荡的余音。

"仔细听。"灰袍举起一只手制止艾旦说话。

艾旦闭上嘴巴，凝神细听。回声似乎在加强。眼前的书架堆积在地面一动不动，这声音好像—

"在背后！"艾旦猛地转过头看着另一边的书架。轰隆隆的巨响越来越近，他的心提到了嗓子眼。

"过来！"灰袍眼疾手快地把艾旦拉到一边，勉强躲过了最后倒下的书架。艾旦看着两边的书架，全部倒向同一个方向。

"这些全是连在一起的。"灰袍说，"路也一样。"

"是魔法造成的？也是那个怪物搞的鬼吗？"

"不能确定。我有个猜想，但需要证实一下。"灰袍又放出一只光团悬在半空，照亮了周围。

艾旦看着四周久违的墙壁从黑暗中浮现，松了一口气："总之，先离开这座塔吧。"

两人快步走到门前。离门几米远时，灰袍突然站定，像是外面有什么猛兽："你来开门吧。"

"有什么不对吗？"

灰袍闭上眼，像是在祈求耐心："照我说的做。"

黑色的木门沉重而锈涩，门轴转动的吱呀声让人牙根发酸。艾旦把门整个推开。

外面是空旷的平台，周围有一圈低矮的石围栏，海面在下方远处汹涌澎湃着。煞白的月牙低垂在天际线上方，跃起的暗红海浪像滴溅在弯刃上的血。

灰袍跟着艾旦走到门外，跌坐在地上，爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。艾旦震愕地看着眼前的塔顶平台，过了半晌才能说出话："这…也是魔族的障眼法？"

灰袍终于止住了笑。"这里根本没有什么魔族。"他的声音又变得阴沉起来，"来到这里的，只有我们三个人，别无其他。"

"那这些—，"艾旦向身后摆摆手，"究竟是怎么回事？"

"你一直没发觉我的斗篷显得怪异吗？"灰袍突然问道。

"斗篷？"艾旦莫名其妙。

灰袍席地而坐，将手探进斗篷里摸索着什么，不一会儿掏出一大卷羊皮纸，放在地上。艾旦刚想问，他又陆续从斗篷里拿出几只细长的羽毛笔，最后甚至拿出一只硕大的墨水瓶，小心翼翼地平放在地面。

"再加上我之前从里面拿出的东西，这斗篷的口袋自身再大也不可能装得下。我在上面施了法，空间被扩大了，就像这样。"灰袍把一张写满字的羊皮纸折叠成小小的一片，"看上去变小了，但里面的东西原封不动。这是空间魔法的基础应用，不过在我所知道的法师中，会使用空间魔法的人现在全体都在你面前了。"

"您是想说，这塔也被施了魔法吗？可这根本不是扩大，我们已经被困在里面了。"

灰袍拧开墨水瓶，用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，在另一张羊皮纸的背面从上到下画了一条直线。"这条线就是这座塔。"灰袍双手各握一端，把羊皮纸举在满眼迷惑的艾旦面前，松开一只手。纸张顺势卷了回去，长长的直线随之首尾相接，形成一个完整的圆。

"圆上没有起点。"灰袍垂下手，将纸扔在一边。

艾旦眼中的惘惑不见了，只剩下震恐："没有起点，也就没有终点。魔族怎么可能懂得这么强大的魔法？"

"我刚才说了，来到这里的只有我们三人而已。"灰袍像是突然被抽空了全身力气，显得疲惫不堪，"问题出在那把匕首上。"

"您不是说绝不会出大问题吗？看您的样子，似乎从来没想过会出现眼下这种情况。"

"是啊，从没想过。"灰袍阴沉地笑笑，"我之前说匕首上一定要全部涂满血，差一点儿都不行，只是为了考验他而已。实际上完全无需这样繁琐，这剑只要碰到血，就会主动迅速吸附对方的灵魂，即使离开一段距离也没有关系，几个时辰内便会致其死亡。无论男女老少，只要是活人，过程都会正常进行，没有半点影响。"

"那问题出在哪儿？"

"活人二字其实也不准确，哪怕是魔族的血也可以使用。仪式变成现在这个样子，只有一种可能：使用的血液来自仪式参与者的身体。"

艾旦迅速反应过来："普拉德放走了车夫，用自己的血代替？那他岂不是很快就会死了？你应该事先告诉他这件事！"

"我又怎么会预料到骑士团里竟有如此'仁慈'的军人呢？"灰袍的语气略带嘲笑，像是在欣赏自己也同样陷入其中的绝望感。"不用担心他，这里很快也会成为我们的葬身之地。"

"一定有办法出去。"艾旦在原地不停打转，"我会带普拉德赶回去治疗。"

"不可能。从原理上来说就不存在可能性。"

"请说明白一些，现在时间紧迫。"

"这想法并不正确，你会明白的。"灰袍站起身来，"这里实际上是一个影子世界。"

"那是什么？"

"有一个生下来就被囚禁在山洞里的人，全身被绑着不能动弹，连脖子也不能转动，一生只能看见洞穴的内壁。洞口外有一只火把，将一切经过山洞的事物都投影在穴壁上。在囚徒看来，这些形态各异的黑色形状就是世界的真正面貌，他不知道它们实际上是物体阻挡光线产生的阴影，更不知道除此之外有什么。这个人其实就是我们每一个人。只不过我们看见的，比影子更接近真实，但也只是接近而已。"

"我们现在没时间上哲学课！"

"别那么心急。想想看，我们是怎么和世界产生联系的？听、看、嗅、尝、触，这些感受渠道就是世界给我们造成印象的全部方式。人的意识中从来没有'事实本身'，只有对事实的印象。从根本上来说，与那个山洞囚徒没有区别，甚至不可能证明世界真的是我们想的样子。世界的本质，这是无数人梦寐以求又无法触及的真相。我们拥有的只有世界的影子。

"灵魂尔格和血魔法，让我得到了有史以来最强大的魔法力量。没想到它的第一次正式使用却是彻底的浪费：它将我们三人内心的影子残片具象化了。

"这条试图概括自己的句子、无法自缢的绳、追食尾巴的蛇，现在就在我们眼前…这是一座迷宫。"灰袍转身朝向塔内，"名为'自我'的迷宫。"

"他好奇地用望远镜

窥视着自己的灵魂。

他看见日月星辰，潮涨潮落

却独不见他自身。"

他几乎是唱着说完了最后这几句。

"古人的诗歌，有时候在数百年的跨度上也惊人地准确。"灰袍总结道。

艾旦用了好一会儿来咀嚼这番话。最终他闭上眼睛，深吸一口气："也就是说，我们被困在自己的脑子里了。"

"如果是作为比喻，这句话尚且没说错。"灰袍说，"这个影子世界，从尔格学的角度来看，与我们的世界还有爱琳相比性质并无不同。"

"怪物是怎么回事？你说这里只有我们三人。"

"那不是怪物。那就是你和我。"

"我对你并不了解，但我可以确定我不可能袭击你。"艾旦有些不满。

"确定？这又是你的误解了。现在与我交谈的'你'，和促成这个影子世界的'你'是两个不同的概念。后者就像浮在海面上的冰山，前者只是水面上凸出的那一小部分，虽然被隐没在深水中的庞大本体牵引漂流，却不知这更大整体的存在，以为一切受自己掌控。尽管二者实际上并没有清晰的界限，但影子世界大体都是由后者具象化而成。所谓的怪物，就产生自你我都无法察觉的海面下的杀意。"

"我认为这种划分是咬文嚼字。"艾旦说，"无论如何，那都确实是我自己的内心，不是别人。你说的那种完全矛盾的内心，本身就会很快崩溃的。"

"不，不。事实往往是反直觉的。哈，你看，我又用了'事实'二字。人的积习真是太难改变，总之你明白我的意思就好。"灰袍摇摇头，"几年前获得血魔法的古籍后，我就一直在进行各种实验，其中有一项就是针对人的灵魂与内心。当然，这研究后来被尔格理论的进展宣告终结，但实验中曾出现过一个值得关注的现象。

"'水下'的部分原本只有在人沉沉睡去、表层意识受到抑制之时才能以梦的形式显露自身，且会被苏醒后的意识大幅删改，几乎无法从外部观察。而我用血魔法将实验品的冰山从水中整个托起—或者说，让海面下降，使二者同时显露出来。几乎所有的实验品在这个状态下面对一些平时可以毫不犹豫作答的问题时都出现了严重的自相矛盾。比如对'是否想要弑君并取而代之''是否愿意帮助魔族杀死人类'，他们的答案全都在用否定的句式来陈述肯定的内容，更有甚者在正常的肯定句说到一半时完全不顾语法地插入否定词。"

艾旦不知该怎样回话，只好转谈其次："那些实验对象醒来后还有印象吗？"

灰袍冷笑一声："醒来？我没有让他们再醒来。"他讥诮地迎着艾旦的目光，"太残忍了是吗？要我说，在这实验之后醒来，后果还真不如直接死了好。"

艾旦低头沉默着，又突然想起了什么："普拉德在什么地方？既然这整座塔已经封闭起来，为什么我从上至下都没有遇见他？"

"也许他还在这循环中行走，也许早已死了，谁知道呢。"灰袍的语气重又变得冷淡。

"就算要死在这里，至少我要先见到他。"艾旦固执地说。

"如果你坚持，那就如你所愿。"灰袍扬了扬眉毛，"反正现在也无事可做。我们分头去找吧。"

艾旦转身准备向塔内走去，却听身后有人说话："你们要找什么？"

他猛地扭头，借着月光看见一个人影站在平台边缘。

"普拉德？你什么时候来的？"艾旦奔过去，灰袍紧随其后。

普拉德并没有看向两人，而是斜靠栏杆望着远处海面，手上把玩着什么东西。他慢悠悠地说："这个问题还真是不太容易回答。我想要用'一开始'这样的字眼，却又被提醒圆上并不存在起始和终结…"

艾旦看向灰袍，在他阴沉的眼中看到了同自己一样的想法。

"这一个倒是没有试图伪装和偷袭，也许是知道我们能识破他。但是很奇怪。非常奇怪。"灰袍向前跨了一小步，手伸进斗篷里，"把那把剑给我，别让我动手。"

"这个吗？"普拉德漫不经心地把匕首举在眼前，"那么想要的话自己拿好了。"他将手伸到栏杆外面，两只手指捏着，匕首危险地摇晃。

灰袍的脸色更阴沉了，他已经抽出了法杖，随时准备行动。

普拉德突然猛地收回手，漫不经心的眼神突然变得惊慌失措："队长？灰袍先生？"他环顾着四周，像是刚刚意识到自己所在的环境。"究竟出什么事了？我记得我好像被人袭击…"

艾旦莫名其妙地看着他。

"我明白了。"灰袍对艾旦说，"普拉德已经被他自己杀死了。"

"那—那这是谁？"

"记得我刚才告诉你的事情吗？海面上的普拉德，被海面下的普拉德杀死了。但在这影子世界里，常识意义上的死亡并不存在，被杀死的后果只是二者合二为一，就像是咸水与淡水混合。如果我们都死了，就会全部融合…与整个影子世界合为一体。失去尔格供给后，影子世界本身也将被粉碎，终结于一片绝对均匀分布的尔格。"

"先生，你究竟在说什么呀？"普拉德的声音开始稍稍颤抖。

"至于现在这一个，"灰袍继续对着艾旦说话，"告诉我们被拉到海面下之后短时间内也能偶尔浮上来一下。"

普拉德突然大笑起来："哈哈，老蠢货！被我骗了还不知道，居然装模作样说这么多！我的演技还真不错…"

艾旦已经不敢看灰袍的脸色。他拔出长剑，做出战斗的预备姿态。

狂笑戛然而止。普拉德握着剑的右手又抬了起来，但没有再伸到栏杆外面，而是平举在胸前。艾旦的心狂跳不止，紧紧握着剑柄。

普拉德动了。他突然向着自己的胸口猛刺过去，空着的左手也迅速抬起，却是猛地挡住了右手的手腕，锐利的剑尖停在胸前几寸远处，静止中微微颤动。

他的脸上写满了惊恐，看着自己的左右手安静而激烈地角力。右手开始占上风，剑尖缓慢但坚定地没入胸膛。他的喉咙中发出野兽般的声音，痉挛着朝地面瘫软。血流了一地。

他左手松开了，也不再盯着匕首。他看向艾旦，泪水满溢，小声地说："对不起，队长。"


	5. 而它将长存

**5.而它将长存**

他行在雾里，周遭像是什么都没有，又像是什么都有。  
>塔。他要找一座塔。但是他找不到，可能早就消失了，也可能原本就不存在。但他必须继续找，没有原因和选择。他过去住的地方有很多塔。有高的塔，有矮的塔，有住了人的塔，有没住人的塔。可那些都不是他要找的。<br>那里似乎也有很多树。茂密的树林里有片空地，在空地中央的大树下总能找到她。据她所说那是棵橡树，上面长着槲寄生，还有几个鸟窝。他问她为什么总待在这里。  
>"橡树是神圣的。"她答道，说完又拿起身边的鲁特琴拨出几个音符。<br>她没有父母，从小寄住在露芒村。他愿意接近她，因为他也没有父母。露芒村外有大片芒草，山夏节一过便整日刮起汹涌的丛浪。他喜欢那儿，但更喜欢林子里，因为那里有她。林子里起雾了，雾很浓，像是什么都没有，又像是什么都有。她不为所动，继续弹着琴。他问她为什么爱弹琴。  
>"我要当吟游诗人。"她的眼里闪着光。<br>他不知道吟游诗人是做什么的。  
>"唱歌呀。用歌儿来讲故事。"她说，"很古老的故事。会变成少女的白鹿，永远挤不完奶的奶牛，离开故乡前往乐园三个月后回来却发现已经过了三百年的勇士…"<br>他也喜欢故事。但他不知道自己该不该喜欢故事，大人总说他已经长大了，该少听些故事多练练剑。  
>"他们才不明白呢。"她说，"故事和人一样老。人还穿着兽皮围着篝火啃肉吃的时候，故事就已经出现了。故事让他们畏惧，让他们大笑，让他们流泪，让他们有力量等到第二天的太阳升起。"<br>他不喜欢让人畏惧的故事。  
>"我也不喜欢。"她说，"但它们的确有意义。比如战争的故事…"<br>他不喜欢战争。  
>"我也不喜欢，但战争是不可避免的。"她说，"就像死亡是不可避免的。人和人之间，总会有这样那样的不同。这些不同慢慢累积起来，最后变成没有办法解决的矛盾—于是就有了战争。要想让战争消失，唯一的办法是让人和人之间的不同消失。而我觉得，要是真的能这样，就不会有故事了。人总会死，可故事长存。"<br>他不愿再想战争了，他想再听些有意思的故事。她开始拨动琴弦，歌声像清水一样流过他的心。这是一首很长的歌儿，讲的是那个在乐园住了三个月的勇士。勇士在乐园看遍珍奇，但又心念故土，便骑着能踏浪的马回乡。勇士从马背上下来，一沾到故乡的土地就迅速老化，从壮年一下子变成了即将入土的老人。  
>他不明白勇士为什么要碰到土地才会变老。"这是无法言说之物，"她说。但他不明白。<br>"对无法言说之物，只可保持沉默。"她说这话的时候，目光第一次看向了森林里的浓雾，好像不是对他说的。但是林子里并没有别人。  
>"每个故事都是一个用词句搭起来的迷宫。"她面向他说，"它们让人暂时从这里的世界到故事的世界里去，在里面流连忘返。但是故事的环必须和现实接壤，若是封闭起来，排除一切外界可能性和叙事逻辑，迷宫的出口就找不到了。"<br>他完全没有听懂。雾越来越浓，快要把大橡树都藏起来了。  
>她看着他的眼睛："要记住自己是谁。"<br>她也隐没在雾里了。他看着覆盖一切的雾气，闭上眼睛数了三下，睁开眼。雾气还在。  
>他开始想她那句话的意思。要记住自己是谁…<br>我是谁？他想。  
>几乎同一时间，前方不远处浮现出一个人影。<br>你是谁？他问。  
>对方没有回答。<br>他举起手，发现对方也举起了手。他挥了挥手，对方也挥了挥手。  
>雾把他也淹没了。<p>

* * *

><p>艾旦睁开眼，熟悉而陌生的暗红天空在上方凝视着他。他坐起身，看见灰袍背对他坐着，旁边散落了一地的羊皮纸和羽毛笔。<br>头痛欲裂。他只记得看见普拉德在自己面前自杀—他回头环顾，塔顶平台上没有普拉德的踪影。之后的事情他回想不起来，脑中只留下一连串的画面碎片和晦涩难懂的语句。  
>他走到灰袍面前，后者正在奋笔疾书。看见艾旦走过来，灰袍头也不抬地说："看一下海面。"<br>"什么？"不明就里的艾旦抬头瞟了一眼下方的海面，随即呆住了。海面已不是在下方，而是快要与塔顶平齐，海浪几乎要溅上塔顶平台。  
>"把匕首拿起来。"灰袍说，"等会儿能用得上。"<br>他严肃的表情与之前懒散无谓的态度形成了鲜明的对比，艾旦也被这紧张的气氛感染了。"有什么发现吗？"艾旦问。  
>"完成了。"灰袍把羽毛笔丢到一边，把手中的羊皮纸递给艾旦，纸上写满了看不懂的符号和式子。"我写出了影子世界的模型。"灰袍指着一个式子说，"这是个关键点，对它持续施加影响，可以打开一条安全的通道，返回原本的世界。"<br>"怎么做到的？"艾旦的声音仍有怀疑，"之前不是还说没有办法吗？"  
>"那个新兵的功劳。"灰袍说，"要是他没有那么做，我们两人的意识就不会因尔格扰动而融合并分离，更不会形成现在这样一个相对稳固同时又与原世界并行的尔格系统。不过，他那样做了也只是提供一个初始条件而已，后面混沌复杂的变化居然能恰好形成这样的平衡态，简直是不可能的。"<br>"融合并分离？"艾旦敏感地抓住一句话，"什么意思？"  
>"我看见了一些画面，其中有我的记忆，也有我不认识的画面，我想那是你的记忆。鲁特琴，是吗？同理，你现在应该也能想起我的一些记忆。"<br>艾旦点点头，闭上眼试图回想，却头痛得几乎无法继续。慢慢地，他看见了一些陌生的画面。"唔…一个小男孩…黑板…一大堆书本…啊，实在不行了。"他睁开眼，额头满是汗水。  
>"那是我的学生。我上一次给他上的课是基础冰魔法使用，还没讲完…"<br>"原来如此。"艾旦不知道该说什么。  
>"不管这些，我最好奇的是我们的意识是怎样分离的。"灰袍像是回过神来，"融合几乎不可逆，能分离可以说是奇迹了。你还有没有看到什么不寻常的东西？"<br>艾旦再次闭眼回想，良久之后说道："只记得一句听不懂的话了，是什么'对无法言说之物只可保持沉默'。"  
>灰袍露出罕见的惊讶神情。他目光四处游走，念叨着那句话："对无法言说之物，只可保持沉默…"<br>艾旦低头一看，发现水已经漫到了脚下。灰袍也注意到了，他迅速抽出法杖一挥，水像是被强风吹散一样从平台上被驱逐。  
>"匕首拿好！"灰袍喊道，并开始再次用法杖在地上绘制法阵。水面上涨的速度加快了，却无法侵入到塔顶平台，在栏杆外面形成了一圈不断升高的水墙。法阵完成时，高耸的水墙已经挡住了月亮，并开始不断旋转，像一个以塔顶为中心的巨大漩涡。幽幽的月光透过致密的水墙照射过来，海水竟像深红的葡萄酒。<br>"把安眠药喝掉！"灰袍把皮囊递给艾旦，声音勉强盖过漩涡的轰鸣。艾旦还给他时，他却摆手拒绝了。  
>"你不用喝吗？"艾旦问。<br>"这个法阵和来时的不一样，不能用匕首来供给尔格，我必须一直醒着。"  
>听闻此言，艾旦十分惊慌："那，那你岂不是会…这样不行！"<br>灰袍仍不忘嘲讽："我说你啊，这么婆婆妈妈怎么进的王国骑士团？要么我一个人冒风险，要么两个人都冒险，这选择很难做吗？或者你来提供魔力？"  
>艾旦还想要说话，却见灰袍看向一侧，脸色一变："普拉德？"艾旦猛地转向那个方向，只觉后脑勺一阵剧痛，便不省人事了。<p>

* * *

><p>他在空中不断坠落，穿过厚厚的云层，看见暗沉的海水向他迎面飞撞过来，海浪几乎溅到他的脸庞—<br>一阵狂笑声将艾旦猛地惊醒。他发觉自己趴在沙滩上，苦涩的海水混着沙粒浸透了他的身子。他挣扎着爬起身，黑色的沙滩与光滑的海面已被晨光照亮，但冷风仍让他湿透的身躯打了个寒颤。  
>他看见灰袍坐在不远处，便连滚带爬地跑过去。但一看清楚，他的心就猛地沉了下去。<br>灰袍整个人像是小了一圈，衣服显得空荡荡的。更可怕的是他的脸—像是挨了几个月饿的人，颧骨凸起，眼窝深陷。他的眼神显得很奇怪，艾旦很久之后才想到了一句他自己认为最合适的形容：灰袍的眼中有什么熄灭了。  
>看见艾旦过来，灰袍懒洋洋地抬起头，拖着声调问："你…是谁啊？"<br>艾旦忍着悲哀说："你不记得我了吗？我是艾旦啊。"  
>"艾旦？那是什么？"灰袍像是失去了兴趣，低下头看着浅浅的海水。"好想喝酒…"他竟真的低头想要去喝海水。<br>"等等！"艾旦拉住灰袍，"你真的不记得了吗？血魔法？爱琳？你的学生！"  
>听到最后几个字，灰袍停下了动作。"对…对，我有个学生。你去叫他买酒来！"<br>灰袍几乎开始变得高兴了。他挥舞着双臂，对艾旦说："记得…要草莓甜酒。对了，他的名字叫布林！"


	6. 揪心的白日梦与漫长的玩笑

**6.揪心的白日梦与漫长的玩笑**

"也就是说，这就是里尔大人变成现在这个样子的真正原因？"

布林避开内贝雷斯的视线："应该不会错。他强制封闭了自己的一部分意识，让其穿过那扇没有大小的门。时间可以让他恢复少许神志，但大部分创伤…永远无法愈合了。"

"我最好奇的是，你为什么能从艾旦那里得到如此详尽的记忆？如果没有他本人的合作，这几乎是不可能的。"

"啊，是这样。艾旦前些日子经常失眠，怎么也治不好，提尔知道以后就让他来找我帮忙。我发现艾旦的梦境相当不稳定，记忆有被封印的迹象。当时我就认为病因八成在此。为了治疗，我从他身上提取了少许血液样本，配了这记忆魔药。喏，还有剩。"布林指指桌上的一只烧瓶。"仔细想想，他应该是在回到我们的世界之前被老师封印了那段记忆。这么多年过去了，封印开始松动，才导致他失眠。最近神庭那边风声又紧了，为他的安全考虑，我看完后就重新加固了封印。"

屋子陷入沉默，只有木桌上的炼金阵发出细微声响。布林站起身走到窗边，村落笼罩在细密的冷雨中，偶尔有人踏着泥泞匆匆跑过，寻觅遮掩。

"有其师必有其徒。"内贝雷斯蓦地冒出来一句。

"什么？"布林回过头。

"你和过去的里尔大人很像。"

"你是说，我们都曾想用极端危险的方法降临爱琳？我那时对他做的事情一无所知—"

"这只是其中一方面。"内贝雷斯似笑非笑地看着他。布林盯着桌面，没有接话。

内贝雷斯站了起来，玩味地看着布林："比如，在对他人的迟钝这方面尤甚。抛出这一连串令人震惊的史实后，你不觉得我的反应有点镇定过头了吗？"

"你什么意思？"布林觉得莫名其妙。

"好好想想。我的身份是什么？"

"八支剑？"

"更高层次上。"

"沉默骑士团？唔…沉默…"布林眯起了眼睛，随即猛地瞪大，震惊地看着内贝雷斯。

"对无法言说之事物，只可保持沉默。"内贝雷斯似乎在欣赏布林脸上的表情，"没错，正如你刚刚领悟到的那样，你与其相处了数年的组织正是这谶语的忠实奉行者。里尔大人出事后，我们对他做了详细的检查。虽然他本人无法恢复记忆，但我们仍提取到许多片段，你说的过程大部分早已被记载下来了。"

布林颓然坐回桌前："那句话究竟是什么意思？"

"还记得那影子世界是怎么产生的吗？生于洞穴的人类，将墙壁上的投影当作世界的本来面目。语言即思维，思维即影子，永远逃不出那口深穴。在洞口之外，有无穷多无法被投影之物，逻辑之手无法触碰之处。那就是不可说的事物。也许'不得不保持沉默'会是个更精准的表达—因为在它们面前，任何语言都没有所指，或者说，都指向虚无与沉默。"

"这和骑士团有关联吗？"

"当然有。心灵越是接近神的领域，越容易陷进去。在确定这个准则与组织名称之前，有相当多的顶尖人才终日深陷这些问题当中，无法自拔，痛苦不堪。而如今，你有哪怕一次见到过我们的成员在'世界的本质''人生的意义''时间的开端'这类不可说的事物上浪费精力吗？只需跟随真正的预言，命运自有安排。当然，也有一小部分人只是从来想不到这些问题而已。"内贝雷斯瞟了一眼北边。"里尔大人也参与了当时长达一年的大讨论，可惜在他自己真正完全领悟并践行之前，这事故就已经发生了。"

"明白了。"布林闭上眼，长出一口气，"这感觉就像在海上顶着暴雨独自寻找新的陆地，上岸后却发现多年前留下的帐篷和篝火余烬。"

"很巧妙的比喻。"内贝雷斯笑了一声，"不过你的努力确实让地图更完整了。至少，我们现在知道了他对你的关心远超你的想象，无论是过去还是现在。"

布林猛地推开椅子站起身，大步走向楼梯："今天已经谈得够多了。我要先回楼上休息了。"

* * *

><p>"艾旦叔叔？你在忙吗？"佣兵事务所的门边探出一张脸。<p>

"是提尔啊，进来坐吧。"艾旦微笑着，"我已经好多了，别担心。"

提尔拎着一只篮子，轻盈地走了进来，在桌边坐下。少女的嗓音似乎让角落里笨重粗陋的盔甲都显得柔软了几分。"怎么可能不担心呢。您去找过布林了？"

"没错，他给我开了药，晚上已经能睡着了。"

"我带了罐昨天调的蜂蜜牛奶，晚上睡觉前喝一点应该也会有帮助的。"提尔从篮子里拿出一只陶罐放在桌上，"睡之前再用热水泡脚，能睡得更香…"她停下话头，用探询的目光看着艾旦："您…还有什么心事吗？"

艾旦迟疑了一会儿："我梦见妻子和女儿了。不知是不是年纪大了，记忆力衰退，总觉得和我印象中的她们不太一样。"

"说起来，我对您家人的事情还一无所知呢。"提尔停顿了一下，"除了她们都亡故了以外…"

房间陷入沉默。

过了一会，提尔开口了："我能理解您的心情。逝者不该被遗忘。如果我死后会被我爱的和爱我的人忘记，这种事仅仅是想一想就会让我难过得受不了…"

"别说傻话，提尔。"艾旦尽量让自己的语气听上去豁达一些，"你不会被任何人忘记的。"他又加上一句："绝对不会。"

提尔回过神来，抱歉地一笑："瞧我，总是控制不了情绪，怎么变成让您来安慰我了呢。总之，人还是要活在当下的。关于您的失眠，我也只能做到这些了，希望布林的药能有效果吧。"

门外科斯提的标志性嗓门清晰可闻："提尔！准备好出发了吗？"

"啊，得去神殿了，我先回去换衣服。"提尔站起身，淡金色的长发漾起涟漪。"再见，艾旦叔叔。祝你健康。"

"谢谢你，提尔。"艾旦目送着她出门。

当年那个女孩真的长大了，艾旦想。一定会是个优秀的祭司吧。

* * *

><p>布林打开书架下方的柜门，从里面取出一只矮瓶，拔掉木塞猛灌了一口。走到窗前席地而坐，透过雾气氤氲、沾满雨水的窗看着摇曳的植物与幽暗的天空，恍惚间竟生出一种从水底向上张望的错觉。<p>

墙边与天花板一样高的书架上摆满了书。魔法实验室的阁楼是布林最爱的地方，有着大量的藏书。他时常独自来到阁楼，忘我地阅读、思考。

但是今天，他什么也不想思考。他只想喝个酩酊大醉。

完


End file.
